battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Army
The United States Army 'is the main land combat branch of the United States Armed Forces. The primary mission of the Army is "to fight and win our Nation’s wars by providing prompt, sustained land dominance across the full range of military operations and spectrum of conflict in support of combatant commanders." The Army is a military service within the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. Components featured in the Battlefield Series * The '1st Cavalry Division is one of the most famous and most decorated combat divisions of the United States Army. Presently, it is a rapidly deployable heavy armored division of the United States Army with base of operations in Fort Hood, Texas. ** The 5th Cavalry Regiment is a historical unit of the United States Army that began its service in the decade prior to the American Civil War and continues in modified organizational format in the U.S. Army. ** The 7th Cavalry Regiment is a United States Army cavalry regiment, whose lineage traces back to the mid-19th century. Its official nickname is "Garryowen", in honor of the Irish air Garryowen that was adopted as its march tune. **'Task Force Kodiak' is a American armored unit that assisted Bravo-2 with on an operation to secure Russian agent Kirilenko in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. * The 101st Airborne Division is a United States Army modular light infantry division trained for air assault operations. *The 222nd Army Battalion is a fictional battalion of the United States Army in the games Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The 32nd Armored Division is a fictional armored unit that plays a key role in Acta Non Verba. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the United States Army fight against the German Wehrmacht, the Waffen-SS, and the Royal Italian Army in historic battles of the Western Front. ]] ]] Engagements against the Wehrmacht *Omaha Beach *Operation Market Garden *Bocage *Battle of The Bulge *Battle of Salerno (RtR) *Gothic Line (SWWII) *Mimoyecques (SWWII) *Peenemunde (SWWII) Engagements against the RIA *Battle of Anzio (RtR) Engagements against the SS *Eagle's Nest (SWWII) Player Kits Scout *Combat Knife *No4Sniper *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Assault *Combat Knife *M1918 BAR *M1911 *3 Mk2 Hand Grenades Anti-Tank *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic *Combat Knife *Thompson *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer *Combat Knife *No 4 or M1 Garand (SWoWW2) *M1911 *Wrench *4x Anti-Tank Mines *4x ExpPack Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the United States Army fight the Viet Cong and the North Vietnamese Army. It is one of the three playable American factions, the others being the United States Marine Corps and the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam. Engagements of the US Army against the Viet Cong *'Operation Irving': 1st Battalion, 5th Cavalry vs. 2nd Viet Cong Regiment Engagements of the US Army against the North Vietnamese Army *'The Ia Drang Valley': 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 66th N.V.A. Regiment *'Landing Zone Albany': 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 33rd N.V.A. Regiment Player Kits Assault Loadout 1 *M16 *M1911 *Combat Knife *Three (3x) Mk.II Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *CAR-15 *M1911 *Combat knife *Three (3x) Mk.II Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1 *M14 rifle *M1911 *Claymore *Wrench *Blowtorch *Combat knife Loadout 2 *M14 rifle *M1911 *Anti-tank mine *Wrench *Blowtorch *Combat knife Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *M60 *M1911 *M79 *Knife Loadout 2 *M14 *M1911 *L.A.W. *combat knife Scout Loadout 1 *M21 *M1911 *Combat knife *Smoke Grenade *Binoculars Loadout 2 *M16 with scope *M1911 *Combat knife *Smoke Grenade *Binoculars Battlefield: Bad Company :Also see 222nd Army Battalion In Battlefield: Bad Company, though the player is part of the 222nd Army Battalion, the United States Army is not a playable faction. It plays its role as the United States officials that Bad Company must aid. They fight the Russian Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition in a fictional war between the United States against the Russian Federation and the Middle Eastern Coalition. Engagements against the RGF *Welcome to Bad Company *Battle of Zabograd Engagements against the MEC *Battle of Sadiz Other appearances *Crossing Over *Par for the Course (singleplayer) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 :Also see 222nd Army Battalion In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the United States Army fights against the Russian Ground Forces. It is one of the only two multiplayer factions, the other being the opposing Russian Ground Forces, and is also the only playable faction in the Onslaught expansion. Their voices are provided by Chris Bennison, Arlie Cummins, Josh Lenn and Jason Naso. Multiplayer Engagements against the RGF *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa *Nelson Bay *Panama Canal *Port Valdez *Valparaiso *White Pass *Oasis *Harvest Day *Cold War *Heavy Metal Vehicles Light Vehicles *HMMWV 4WD *Quad Bike Tanks *M1A2 Abrams *M3A3 Bradley Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Black Hawk *UAV-1 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light *Personal Watercraft Emplacements *XM312 *BGM-71 TOW *ZU-23-2 *VADS Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the United States Army fights the North Vietnamese Army. They do not use a specific set of infantry weapons, but they use their own vehicles. The soldiers' voices are provided by Trevor White and Ryan McCluskey. Engagements against the NVA *Phu Bai Valley *Hill 137 *Cao San Temple *Operation Hastings *Vantage Point Vehicles *UH-1 Iroquois *M151 MUTT *M48 Patton *Patrol Boat River *Tuk-tuk Trivia *The US Army appear in every game except Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield 1943, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. *In Bad Company 2 the Army are almost always Attackers. *The US Army in Bad Company 2 almost always attacks with land assets. *Anytime the US Army appears in a singleplayer campaign the main character never dies. *Although the US Army does not appear directly in Battlefield 3, the multiplayer "Ranger" and "Paratrooper" Appearance schemes reflect real-life US Army camouflage patterns (Universal Camouflage Pattern and MultiCam respectively), giving the player the appearance of an Army soldier. *In all Vietnam or Modern era games at least one African-American appears. *In Bad Company 2, some soldiers in Multiplayer will shout "Let the bodies hit the floor". This is a possible reference to the song "Bodies" by Drowning Pool. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:US Military Unit Category:Military Unit